foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina von Swartzschild
Katerina'In ''The Awakening, when Stefan and Damon attempt to enter Katherine's chambers, Gudren referred to her as "my mistress Katerina". von Swartzschild'"''It was Katherine. Her father, Baron von Swartzschild, had brought her from the cold lands of the German princes to the Italian countryside, hoping it would help her recover from a prolonged illness." (The Awakening - Chapter 4) (c.1495—December 13, 2013) was the Earthly Guardian daughter of Baron von Swartzschild and Elizabeth Morrow. Klaus Changed her into a vampire on her maid Gudren's urging, and, though she left him, she returned after her plan to bring peace to Stefan and Damon Salvatore failed and resulted in them becoming vampires. With Klaus, Katherine lost her grip on sanity, and became sadistic and cruel, and also began feeding on human blood. After two centuries at most, Katherine attempted to kill Klaus, and believed that she had. In the 20th century, she saw Elena Gilbert in Fell's Church, Virginia, and theorised that they might be distant relatives due to their resemblance. Hoping to make them feel remorse for what happened in the 15th century, she Influenced Stefan and Damon to follow her to the town, where she lives in the Gilbert house in cat form. As she watched the brothers fall in love with Elena, she became angry and wanted revenge. Katherine trapped Stefan in a well, and considered snapping Damon's neck while he was in crow form. She later drove the car Elena was driving into Drowning Creek, where she died but came back as a vampire. On 13 December, Elena and the brothers discovered the Fell crypt where Katherine had been hiding, so she proceeded to attack and toy with them. However, Elena killed her by ripping off her necklace and exposing her to the sunlight. Biography Life and becoming a vampire Katerina was born at some point after 1495 to the baron of Swartzschild, Germany and the Guardian Elizabeth Morrow. Elizabeth left Katerina when she was only an infant, staging her death so that she might fulfill her destiny. She was largely raised and cared for by her maid, Gudren, who acted as a maternal figure. During her childhood, Katerina was frail and, in her teens, she was left bedridden by a terminal disease. She was, at times, unable to breathe and was too weak to move, and her father was devastated. This led the Guardians to turn their backs on her, not believing that she would survive until the age at which new Guardians are recruited. After the surgeon told them that Katerina was surely going to die, Gudren brought Klaus to her in her bedroom, where he exchanged blood with her. Katerina found it painful at first, but then pleasant, and was soon a vampire. Her father and his household saw this as a miraculous recovery. Gudren had a ring containing lapis lazuli made for her to act as a talisman against the Sun, and gave her possets that her son had caught for her to feed on. Gudren urged Katerina to drink human blood, which would make her stronger, but she refused, saying that she would do that only after she had found her soulmate. Holiday in Italy and Damon Salvatore.]] One summer in the early 16th century, Baron von Swartzschild took Katerina, accompanied by Gudren, to Florence, Italy to stay in the household of Count Giuseppe Salvatore, believing that the warmer climate would be good for her health. There, Katerina met the count's youngest son, Stefan, and they fell in love. Soon, both of their fathers began speaking of wedding plans. The Salvatores knew her by the name "Katherine". Though Conte di Salvatore noticed that Katherine only left her chambers at twilight, he overlooked her odd behavior due to her innocent personality, and she claimed that it was due to her studies. One night, she took Stefan into the gardens and told him that she was a vampire and that she had been turned by Klaus. She also told him that she would soon have to leave her father before he got suspicious. However, any talks of marriage plans were halted after Damon Salvatore returned to the estate from the Univeristy of Florence, as she was instantly attracted to his dark, seductive charm. It was only after Katherine intervened in an argument between Damon and Giuseppe that Stefan began to feel jealous of their relationship, which grew so that Katherine also shared her secret with him as well. In August, Damon pointed out that the Baron would soon return to Swartzschild with Katherine unless she was married and had a reason to stay. She could not decide between the brothers, who began to fight over her, and instead asked them to give her until the next Sunday to decide what to do after a speech about whomever she married would have to leave his old life behind did not deter either of them. Staging her death ) giving her blood to one of the brothers.]] Following the announcement that she would choose between them, Katherine had Gudren make two more lapis lazuli rings for the brothers, not wishing to choose between them and instead planning for them all to be together as joyous companions forever. To this end, she turned both Stefan and Damon on the Saturday night, feeding them both her blood, and presented them with their rings the following night. Both of them rejected her decision, refusing to share her, which greatly upset Katherine and left her to run away in tears. Katherine then conceived a plan to bring the brothers together again and make peace between them. She left her white dress, which was given to her as a present from her father, under her favorite pear tree, filled with ashes taked from her fireplace and mixed with animal fat so as to make them smell like burned flesh. She had Gudren make a new talisman against the Sun for her, and left her ring near the dress. The following day, Stefan and Damon found the dress, and the note that she had left, and they believed that she was dead. However, instead of finding solace in each other as Katherine wanted them to, they both got swords and killed each other, though they still had Katherine's blood in their systems. Time with Klaus Katherine was left angry and upset by Stefan and Damon's actions, and returned to Klaus in Swartzschild, saying that the brothers had thrown her out. Klaus taught her cruelty and to feed on humans. However, her feelings for the brothers, Stefan and Damon, remained, and she often made comparisons between Klaus and Stefan, prompting him to "beat some sense into her". He also implied that he sexually abused her. Katherine remained with Klaus for two centuries at the most, during which she became power-hungry and insane, losing all of her childlike personality and innocence that she used to have. After "a century or two", Katherine tried to kill Klaus, and believed that she had succeeded, though she was mistaken. 20th century Second attempt Revenge Death and post-mortem Physical appearance Katherine had pale white skin, jewel-blue eyes and golden-blonde hair, which, by 1991, had grown past floor-length. She had "almost silvery" eyebrows and eyelashes. She could also become a white kitten (named "Snowball" by Margaret Gilbert), a snowy-white owl and a large, white tiger. Personality and traits During her early days as a vampire, Katerina was fragile, innocent and naïve. She was ignorant to the darker aspects of life, and failed to understand the rift between Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Her childishness caused her to refuse to choose between the brothers, and believed that faking her death would resolve their issues. After Stefan and Damon killed each other, Katerina felt betrayed that they had not taken the full advantage of the "gift" she had given them. She ran back to Klaus, who taught her to become strong, fearless and cruel. His abuse caused her to become quite insane, and became hungry for power and revenge. Relationships Father Klaus Stefan Salvatore Damon Salvatore Elena Gilbert Gudren Behind the scenes *In the television series, Katherine becomes Katerina Petrova, later known as Katherine Pierce. Notable differences include Katherine being physically identical to Elena rather than just resembling; her hair and eyes being brown instead of blonde and blue; her nationality changing from German to Bulgarian; her backstory completely changing; and a notably different relationship with Klaus. Appearances *''The Awakening'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''The Hunters: Moonsong'' Notes and references Category:Von Swartzschild family Category:Vampires Category:Turned by Klaus Category:German individuals Category:Females Category:Deaths by sunlight exposure Category:15th century births Category:15th century turnings Category:Stefan Salvatore's romantic interests Category:Damon Salvatore's romantic interests